londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Thamesmead Area
A description of the area in general will appear here shortly. Thamesmead is an area that was once marsh and was utilized for military and gun/weapons making. In the mid 60's large housing estates began to be constructed on some of the marsh areas and there is now a vast connurbation of various types of housing available. Leaving several areas as wildlife reserves including Crossness North and South Marsh areas. Gallions Reach Park is small park on the south bank of the Thames approximately opposite the northern bank of the river known as Gallions Reach. There is a dome shaped man-made hill in Gallions Reach Park which gives impressive views over the surrounding area, but there is a large area of scrub land that is fenced off with no public access which looks interesting and I wonder if this is ear-marked for further residential building? But it looks good habitat for birds. 10th Oct 2018 - Hen Harrier, Kestrel, Meadow Pipit Michael Mac 22 Oct 2018 In 2007, three PatchListers are concentrated on the Crossness Area, comprising the River Thames and associated foreshore between Crossness Point and Crossness LNR, Crossness LNR and associated sewage works, Crossness Southern Marsh and Southmere. Des McKenzie's Crossness list for 2009 (at March 15th); Total = 66 : Mute Swan ~ Greylag Goose ~ Canada Goose ~ Shelduck ~ Wigeon ~ Gadwall ~ Teal ~ Mallard ~ Shoveler ~ Little Grebe ~ Great Crested Grebe ~ Cormorant ~ Grey Heron ~ Sparrowhawk ~ Kestrel ~ Pheasant ~ Water Rail ~ Moorhen ~ Coot ~ Oystercatcher ~ Lapwing ~ Dunlin ~ Common Snipe ~ Woodcock ~ Curlew ~ Redshank ~ Black-headed Gull ~ Common Gull ~ Lesser Black-backed Gull ~ Herring Gull ~ Great Black-backed Gull ~ Feral Rock Dove ~ Stock Dove ~ Woodpigeon ~ Collared Dove ~ Ring-necked Parakeet ~ Green Woodpecker ~ Great Spotted Woodpecker ~ Skylark ~ Meadow Pipit ~ Grey Wagtail ~ Pied Wagtail ~ Wren ~ Dunnock ~ Robin ~ Stonechat ~ Blackbird ~ Fieldfare ~ Song Thrush ~ Redwing ~ Mistle Thrush ~ Chiffchaff ~ Long-tailed Tit ~ Blue Tit ~ Great Tit ~ Jay ~ Magpie ~ Jackdaw ~ Carrion Crow ~ Starling ~ House Sparrow ~ Chaffinch ~ Greenfinch ~ Goldfinch ~ Linnet ~ Reed Bunting. ___________ Nick Tanner's Crossness List for 2007 (at May 29th 2007): Little Grebe - Great Crested Grebe - Cormorant - Squacco Heron - Grey Heron - Mute Swan - Greylag Goose - Canada Goose - Shelduck - Wigeon - Gadwall - Teal - Mallard - Shoveler - Pochard - Tufted Duck - Sparrowhawk - Kestrel - Peregrine - Pheasant - Moorhen - Coot - Oystercatcher - Little Ringed Plover - Ringed Plover - Lapwing - Dunlin - Common Snipe - Curlew - Black-tailed Godwit - Redshank - Green Sandpiper - Common Sandpiper - Grey Phalarope - Little Tern - Black-headed Gull - Common Gull - Lesser Black-backed Gull - Yellow-legged Gull - Herring Gull - Great Black-backed Gull - Feral Rock Dove - Stock Dove - Woodpigeon - Collared Dove - Ring-necked Parakeet - Barn Owl - Swift - Green Woodpecker - Great Spotted Woodpecker - Skylark - Meadow Pipit - Rock Pipit - Grey Wagtail -Pied Wagtail - Wren - Dunnock - Robin - Stonechat - Wheatear - Blackbird - Fieldfare - Song Thrush - Mistle Thrush - Reed Warbler - Lesser Whitethroat - Common Whitethroat ~ Blackcap ~ Chiffchaff - Willow Warbler - Long-tailed Tit - Blue Tit - Great Tit - Magpie - Jackdaw - Carrion Crow - Starling - House Sparrow - Chaffinch - Greenfinch - Goldfinch - Linnet - Reed Bunting. Pending LNHSRC decision (included in total): *Squacco Heron (multiple observers). *Grey Phalarope (multiple observers). Subspecies: (Probable) Greenland Wheatear. Total = 83 Species. Non-Countables: Embden 'type' Goose. Site Visits: Jan: 2 / Feb: 0 / Mar: 2 / Apr : 1 / May : 1. Nick Tanner ____________________ John Archer's Crossness List for 2007: Mute Swan - Greylag Goose - Canada Goose - Common Shelduck - Wigeon - Gadwall - Common Teal - Mallard - Shoveler - Pochard - Tufted Duck - Pheasant - Quail - Little Grebe - Great Crested Grebe - Cormorant - Squacco Heron - Little Egret - Grey Heron - Marsh Harrier - Common Buzzard - Sparrowhawk - Kestrel - Merlin - Hobby - Peregrine Falcon - Water Rail - Moorhen - Coot - Oystercatcher - Ringed Plover - Little Ringed Plover - Grey Plover - Lapwing - Dunlin - Jack Snipe - Common Snipe - Black-tailed Godwit - Bar-tailed Godwit - Whimbrel - Curlew - Turnstone - Redshank - Green Sandpiper - Common Sandpiper - Grey Phalarope - Black-headed Gull - Common Gull - Lesser Black-backed Gull - Yellow-legged Gull - Herring Gull - Great Black-backed Gull - Little Tern - Common Tern - Arctic Tern - Black Tern - Feral Rock Dove - Stock Dove - Woodpigeon - Collared Dove - Turtle Dove - Ring-necked Parakeet - Cuckoo - Barn Owl - Swift - Kingfisher - Green Woodpecker - Great Spotted Woodpecker - Skylark - Sand Martin - Swallow - House Martin - Meadow Pipit - Rock Pipit - Yellow Wagtail - Grey Wagtail - Pied Wagtail - Wren - Dunnock - Robin - Stonechat - Whinchat - Wheatear - Blackbird - Fieldfare - Song Thrush - Redwing - Mistle Thrush - Sedge Warbler - Reed Warbler - Whitethroat - Lesser Whitethroat - Blackcap - Garden Warbler - Willow Warbler - Chiffchaff - Goldcrest - Spotted Flycatcher - Long-tailed Tit - Blue Tit - Great Tit - Coal Tit - Jay - Magpie - Rook - Carrion Crow - Starling - House Sparrow - Chaffinch - Greenfinch - Goldfinch - Linnet - Siskin - Reed Bunting Total = 114 Species. Pending LNHSRC decisions (included in total): *Quail (SW corner of Southern Marsh June 1st, multiple observers) *Squacco Heron (summer-adult at Crossness Southern Marsh on May 29th, multiple observers). *Merlin (west over Crossness Sewage Works at 11.39hrs on April 14th with Des McKenzie and another west at 16.25hrs on April 28th). *Grey Phalarope (multiple observers). Non-countables: Green-winged Teal x Common Teal hybrid, Black Swan. Subspecies: (Probable) Greenland Wheatear. Site Visits Jan - 0, Feb - 2, Mar - 6, Apr - 15, May - 12, Jun - 3, Jul - 5, Aug - 10, Sep - 3, Oct - 2, Nov - 0, Dec - 1. John Archer